Belong
by TwilightFanTiffany
Summary: Edward is working at the hospital, along with Carlisle, and Bella is a coma patient with no information on record about her. Extensive injuries, no past, and Edward's singer, that makes him interested. So what happens when her condition changes? R&R! :D


**A/N: A new idea for a fanfic, thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

I looked down silently at the chart Carlisle handed me, surveying the patients names that I had to see this morning. He started telling me the details of their ailments, but his pager went off. He checked it and looked up at me. I nodded and he started walking quickly down the hall, entering an elevator. I turned and began to check on each patient.............. _Marisa Walters - Extreme Asthma Attack - Check ..... Corey Fields - Fractured Left Femur - Check ..... Stanley Durbe - Concussion and ........._

The list went on for sixteen more patients, until the last one.... Isabella ... ? and that ailment was a mystery, to even the doctors. They knew nothing, other than the fact that her arms were broken, as were her legs, her skull was fractured in the back, many of her ribs were splintered, and her right wrist was cracked at admission. Someone had found her laying in the street, bleeding, at 11 o'clock at night. The doctors had agreed to put her into a medically induced coma to let all of her injuries heal without disturbances and without her being in pain. As soon as she was completely healed, they took her off the meds that kept her under, and waited for her to wake up. But she didn't. So, now she was seriously in a coma, with no injuries or trauma. I walked into her room and looked at the monitors, displaying her vital signs. I checked my watch and wrote down notes on them on her chart. They were all stable and normal, as usual. I looked down at her, ...... my eyes widened when I saw her face. She was beautiful, her hair a chocolate halo, spread out around her head on her pillow. Her lips were full and light pink, and her face was heart shaped. Her arms lay draped loosely over her waist and a thin blanket was draped over her, starting at the waist. She remained very still, her breathing was the only motion. The tubes were long gone from her nose and throat. A few machines and IV's were attached to her arms and a pulse ox to her left index finger. The IV's were hydrating her and feeding her and the pulse ox checked her heart rate. ......... suddenly a burst of air swept over her still form and her scent blew into my face.

My nostrils flared and I looked down at her again, my eyes going from a light golden to an utterly black onyx. I fought my muscles to move away from her and then I stormed out of the room. I searched for Carlisle through the haze of the hunting human instinct attempting to become dominant. He finally came into view, talking to a nurse. He looked up as I approached and saw my expression, and immediately excused himself from the conversation, coming towards me with a look of concern clouding his face. I looked around for a moment and then gestured to an empty room, he walked into it, and I quickly followed, closing the door behind myself. I began to speak of the desire I felt for her blood, how extremely difficult it was to walk out of that room as close to calmly as possible at that moment, leaving her unharmed inside it. As I described this, he began to look nervous and worried. I told him how her mind was silent, not because she had no thoughts at all, because coma patients do, it was .............. well, i didn't really know why I couldn't hear her thoughts. Within Carlisle's mind, he told me to follow him back into her room. I grimaced as I remembered the struggle, but still fell into step behind him....... He entered the room before me and I paused in the doorway, simply watching him do a minor check of her vitals. I stepped into the room after a few seconds and the scent washed over me. My eyes closed and my hands clenched into fists as I resisted. Carlisle's hand touched my shoulder and I opened my eyes and relaxed my hands a little. Starting to walk again, I crossed the room and sunk into the chair beside the window, a few feet away from her. After I had done this, I noticed a few things; for one, Carlisle had shut the glass door and curtain behind us. Another would be that, with nearly every other patient, there were balloons, stuffed toy animals, flowers, cards, and other things resting on the tables and counter top, yet this room was bare.... and lastly, I remembered that Carlisle had mentioned that there had been no visitors for Isabella, whatsoever. This made me frown. She had been here now for nearly two months, according to her chart. Why had no one come to see her? My eyes traced her beautiful face again, smooth in slumber, and Carlisle's thoughts drifted to my gaze on her, my eyes widened and I looked up at him again in astonishment. "Do I really look like that?" He nodded and I stood up, moved my chair as close to her bedside as possible and sat back down. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on her scent, rather than her blood. I smiled, her smell was pleasant, freesia, or something like that...... Gingerly and tentatively, I reached out and touched the back of her right hand. To my and Carlisle's intense surprise, her fingers twitched. I knew it wasn't because of how cold I was because Carlisle had touched her wrist barely a moment ago, checking her pulse. But also as I did this, my fingers tingled with some sort of electricity. She didn't move after this and I pulled back, watching her again. Carlisle made sure I was under control again, and then went back out, closing the door behind him.

This is how it went for the next week, me rushing through the patients I was assigned with for the day, and then hurrying to her room to be with her. I would remain there until 11:00 at night, then I would leave the hospital to go hunting, to replenish my strength to resist for the next day. **(BTW: The first day he was in there was on a Saturday, so a week would be the next Saturday. :D On with the story....)** Carlisle told me to take a day off, to hunt and relax, so I didn't end up going back to the hospital until Monday, at 1:30 p.m...... This time I didn't wait for my assignments from Carlisle, I went directly to her room. I sniffed the air and, surprisingly, in her hallway, her scent was faint and diluted........ I literally ran to her doorway. I looked in and with a startled gasp, I stumbled backwards. She wasn't in it..........

**A/N: :D Hope ya liked it!!! If you did or didn't, leave your comments in a review. They make me very happy and want to reward you with another chapter the more you write, for any of my stories!!!!!**


End file.
